


My Harry Potter

by moomoo42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is treated badly by the Dursleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Harry Potter if a few things happened differently and how that would affect everything else.





	My Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> What are some things you want to happen?

I’m woken by light filtering through the door of my cupboard and aunt Pertunia saying. “Up. Get up!” When I don’t answer straight away she starts banging on the door. I hear her undo the lock and giving the door one last bang. “Now!”

I move so I’m leaning on my elbows and grab a cord next to me, giving it a pull that turns the light above me on. I grab my glasses from behind me and push them onto my face. I hear loud footsteps on the stairs above me and I know before he even talks that it’s Dudley when the noises turn into loud bangs like someone’s started jumping, making dust fall from the ceiling and onto my face.

“Wake up, cousin! We’re going to the zoo!” He shouts before running the rest of the way down the stairs. I open my door only to have Dudley push me onto my bed and shut it again when he runs into the dining room. I open it again rubbing my head while I listen to my aunt and uncle wish Dudley a happy birthday.

“Here comes the birthday boy.” Aunt Pertunia says excitedly.

“Happy birthday son.” Uncle Vernon continues. I walk in to my aunt covering Dudley with kisses while smiling brightly. As soon as she sees me her smile turns into a scowl.

“Cook breakfast. And try not to burn anything.” She tells me before moving back to Dudley.

“Yes, Aunt Pertunia.” I say moving to the pan.

“I want everything to be perfect…” Aunt Pertunia starts, covering her son’s eyes and moving him towards the lounge room that is covered in presents. “… for my Dudley’s special day!”

“Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy.” Uncle Vernon says while I’m moving some bacon onto plates.

“Yes uncle Vernon.”

“Aren’t they wonderful darling?” I hear aunt Pertunia say in the lounge room.

“How many are there?” I hear Dudley’s high-pitched voice ask.

“Thirty-six. Counted them myself.” Uncle Vernon says over his newspaper from the dining table.

“Thirty-six?! But last year, last year I had thirty-seven!” Dudley bellows so loudly that I think the neighbours would have heard him.

“Yes, but some are quite a bit bigger than last year’s.” Uncle Vernon tries to reason.

“I don’t care how big they are!” He shouts glowering at his dad.

“This is what we’re going to do.” Aunt Pertunia starts, coming to Dudley’s side. “When we go out, we’re going to buy you two new presents. How’s that pumpkin?”

That seems to calm him and he sits down to eat. After they’re finished they go over to open presents while I get to eat the leftovers, which I wish there were more of. Once they’ve finished opening presents we all make our way out front to go to the zoo. Aunt Pertunia and Dudley hop in the car, but uncle Vernon stops me before I can by slamming the door shut in front of me.

“I’m warning you now boy. Any funny business, any at all and you won’t have any meals for a week. Get in.” I nod and get in the car.

I stay silent on the way to the zoo, Dudley jabbing me with his toys the whole time. We finally get there and quickly go inside, Dudley bouncing with excitement. I just follow behind them while watching some of the animals, until we get to the reptile house. I walk up to a tank that Dudley’s looking into. There’s a large brown snake with patterns along it, sleeping inside.

“Make it move.” Dudley says, getting bored.

Uncle Vernon looks up from the pamphlet he was reading and raps his knuckles on the glass while shouting. “Move!”

“Move!” Dudley screams banging against the glass so hard it shakes.

“He’ asleep!” I say trying to stop them.

“He’s boring.” Dudley says moving to a different tank with his parents. I watch him go before turning back to the snake.

“Sorry about him. He doesn’t understand what it’s like lying there day after day, watching people press their ugly faces in on you.” I say once they’re out of earshot. The snake then lifts it’s head and winks, shocking me. “Can you hear me?” I ask, only for the snake to nod. “It’s just, I’ve never talked to a snake before. Do you… Do you talk to people often?” the snake shakes its head no. “You’re from Burma, aren’t you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?” the snake moves its head to the side like it’s pointing. I look over to see a sign that says ‘Bred in captivity’. “I see. That’s me as well. I never knew my parents either.”

“Mummy, Dad, you won’t believe what this snake is doing!” I hear Dudley shout behind me before I’m pushed to the floor, hard.

He presses his hands and face against the window to see better while I sit up and glare at him. I wish he would just fall in or something! Then suddenly, he does. The window disappears and he falls in landing in some water. The snake slithers up and out of the tank through the new opening.

“Thanksss.” I hear him hiss as he glides past me.

“Anytime.” I reply awkwardly.

“Snake!” Someone shouts. Everyone starts running and screaming.

I look back to the tank to see that the window is back and Dudley is stuck inside.

He starts banging against it shouting. “Mum! Mummy! Help me!”

Aunt Pertunia sees him and screams thinking that there’s still a snake in there. A chuckle escapes my lips and I continue quietly laughing until uncle Vernon sees me and starts making his way towards me. I stop laughing instantly. They manage to get Dudley out and it isn’t until we get home and aunt Pertunia is taking Dudley inside, that uncle Vernon talks to me. He drags me inside before roughly dropping me inside the front door.

 

“What happened?” He spits holding me by my hair.

“I swear, I don’t know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone, like magic.” I try to explain, but it only enrages him further. He throws me into the room under the stairs with a growl and slams the door shut, bolting it from the outside.

“There’s no such thing as magic.” He says through the grate in my door before slamming it closed.

It’s a few days later and I’m collecting the mail from the floor in front of the front door. I look through them. They’re all for uncle Vernon except for one that has ‘MR. H. POTTER. The cupboard under the stairs, 4, Privet Drive, Surrey.’ Written on the front. I’ve never gotten mail before. I walk into the dining room and hand uncle Vernon his letters before I start to open mine.

“Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk.” Uncle Vernon says but I ignore him concentrating on my letter. Which is suddenly pulled from my hands.

“Dad, look! Harry’s got a letter!” Dudley shouts holding it up for all to see.

“Hey, give it back! It’s mine!” I shout trying to get it back. But it’s to late. Dudley has already given it to uncle Vernon.

“Yours? Who’d be writing to you?” Uncle Vernon laughs, before turning the letter over and reading what’s written. His smile turns into a frown. He looks to aunt Pertunia, then back at me making me gulp. Over the next few days more and more letters arrive making uncle Vernon get even angrier. He rips them apart or throws them into the fireplace, he even screws on some wood over the letter hatch to stop them from coming. Then Sunday comes.

“Fine day Sunday. In my opinion it’s best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?” Uncle Vernon asks.

Dudley just shrugs, so I answer instead while I’m passing out biscuits. “Because there’s no post on Sundays?”

“Right you are, Harry! No post on Sunday. Ha!” While uncle Vernon continues his rant I spot something fly past the window through the curtains. I put the plate of biscuits I’m holding down and go over to take a look. I pull the curtain aside to find the whole front yard covered in owls. “No sir. Not one blasted, miserable…” He’s cut off by a letter flying down the chimney, out of the fireplace and straight into his face.

A rumbling noise starts in the chimney and everyone looks at it shocked. Suddenly hundreds of letters fly out of it and every other place they can get in through. I laugh happily, looking around at all the letters flying everywhere. The others start shouting panicked, while I jump up onto the coffee table and try to grab a letter. I finally catch one and run towards my cupboard under the stairs, but I’m not fast enough. Uncle Vernon grabs me.

“Get off!” I shout, struggling to escape. “They’re my letters! Let go of me!”

“That’s it! We’re going away! Far away, where they can’t find us!” He shouts with me still struggling in his arms.

The next thing I know we’re out at sea on an island with an old stone house on it. My aunt and uncle get the bed, Dudley gets the couch and I get the floor. It’s almost midnight that means it’s almost my birthday so I draw a cake, which has ‘Happy Birthday’ written and candles on top of it, on the floor.

I wait until Dudley’s watch says twelve o’clock before saying, “Make a wish Harry,” and blowing the dirt away.

Suddenly there’s a loud crash on the door making Dudley sit bolt upright. There’s another crash and another. I jump up and hide around the corner. My aunt and uncle come down stairs, uncle Vernon with a shotgun. There’s one more loud crash and the door gives way, falling to the ground. Standing where the door once was, is a large figure.


End file.
